


Stars

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Thor speaks to a ghost as the celebrations fade into silence and the stars sparkle.





	Stars

Summary: Thor speaks to a ghost as the celebrations fade into silence and the stars sparkle.

\----

"The stars remind me of you sometimes." Thor whispered into the night.

Faintly he could hear the remnants of the celebrations the king of Wakanda was throwing for their victory and yet instead of toasting their victory with his fellows Thor had wandered away.

Wandered until he could see the stars clearly and settled himself in the soft grass atop a small hill.

"Once you would have asked me why and I would have replied that, just as you were, they were full of gas." Thor laughed softly to himself, "That is not so, never was. Mother described me once as like the sun and you the moon, but the moon required the sun to shine, does it not? You shone all by yourself but we did not notice then, your star too close to my sun.

"You had this smile, a secret smile that you saved only for when you thought none were glancing your way. It was so soft and bright and loving, that when we were still boys I wondered who you reserved it for. I was jealous of them, I'll admit.

"It was not until I thought you dead after you fell from the Bi-frost that I realized it was me I was jealous of. That you reserved that smile for me, that it was mine.

"How long had you loved me, Loki, loved me as more than your brother, how long did you torture yourself thinking your very being was wrong for loving your brother as you did. How long did you hold hope under Thonos' torture that I would come for you, that I would save you?

"And yet... you came back to me, even when I had Jane you protected her... because I cared for her."

Thor let out a heavy breath.

"I had you. I had your love and I never noticed it, never acknowledged it. I thought I could say something later, once we reached Earth, once our people were settled.

"I had you but a moment, Loki, now all I have left are the stars you had in your eyes when you looked at me."

\----

Author's note: Happy is apparently very hard for me. Three in a row sad fic, 'Sorry' isn't enough for this.


End file.
